stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
375: Phantasmo
Phantasmo, A.K.A. Experiment 375, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to possess inanimate objects and use them to create chaos. His one true place is inside the Macki Macaw animatronic. He is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. He was activated when his pod came out of a genuine oyster that Stitch won earlier in the Macki Macaw restaurant's crane game and landed in some spilled water on the floor. He makes a cameo at the end of "Snooty" in his one true place. Personality Phantasmo used to find delight in mischief, but he later decided that receiving constant attention was better than causing chaos. He would act inanimate because if anyone knew his secret, then he would become feared or hated, so he would dispose of those who found out. Appearance Phantasmo is a green phantom-like experiment with short arms, a large conehead with two stripes, a squeaky voice, a koala-like face, long rabbit-like ears, and dark pupil-less eyes. He is also slightly transparent. Special Abilities Phantasmo can possess and bring to life any inanimate object, making him highly elusive and deadly. He can also phase through anything, making him impossible to keep in one place. Being a ghostlike experiment, he is virtually uncatchable by conventional means thanks to his intangiblility, can also travel through weapons and materials typically used to capture experiments, such as nets and bottles which can keep experiments under containment. Weaknesses His few weaknesses include that he is stuck with the traits of the thing he has possessed; like say, a wooden tiki. In other words, when he possesses the inanimate object, he also has the same weakness as the thing he possesses, but can choose to leave the host item at any time. Gallery screenCapture 25.01.13 4-18-35.jpg|Phantasmo's experiment pod screenCapture 23.07.13 23-51-08.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-52-17.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-53-45.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-08-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-10-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-17-03.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-00-22.jpg|Inside the electic mixer Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h55m19s230.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-13-54.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-03-20.jpg|Inside bananas Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m42s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m50s192.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-21-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-30-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-18-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-22-36.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-04-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-04-38.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-05-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-35-33.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 17-37-44.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-07-23.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-07-48.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-08-54.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-10-27.jpg|Evil face screenCapture 24.07.13 0-11-40.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-44-43.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-12-22.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-43-01.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-13-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h29m59s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h30m30s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h31m13s245.png|Inside Scrump Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m28s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m47s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h33m27s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h33m59s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h34m23s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h34m39s126.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-17-21.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 4-40-10.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-20-06.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-21-09.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-22-07.jpg|Inside a rope Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m30s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m34s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m46s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h37m16s33.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-44-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-44-52.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-23-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h38m27s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h37m56s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h39m04s207.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-24-37.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-25-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-16-22.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-26-10.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-26-53.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-29-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-30-42.jpg|Inside the vacuum Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h40m21s185.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-31-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-56-42.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-33-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-59-36.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-00-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-37-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-04-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-08-53.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-43-06.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-44-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-45-39.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-48-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-50-07.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-38-18.jpg|Inside a traffic light post Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h43m56s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m04s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m14s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m32s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h43m25s6.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-14-47.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-41-39.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-43-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-45-41.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m13s29.png|Inside a tiki statue Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m52s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m28s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m55s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m06s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m10s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m27s6.png|Inside the dune buggy Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m56s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h47m08s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h47m37s222.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-47-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-56-33.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-47-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-58-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-59-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-00-32.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-48-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-01-24.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-49-36.jpg|Inside the claw machine Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h49m58s87.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-50-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-02-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-03-46.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-51-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-04-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-07-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-53-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-53-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h50m56s164.png|Inside the Macki Macaw Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h56m54s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h56m38s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h52m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h57m11s58.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-56-10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m00s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m08s35.png screenCapture 14.08.13 13-00-12.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 13-00-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h28m24s42.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h41m36s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h29m50s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h29m57s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m30s199.png The Origin Of Stitch Phantasmo.png screenCapture 28.01.13 17-48-10.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-58-32.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-59-28.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-59-59.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 18-00-42.jpg panes65.jpg Monkphantasmo.png Phantasmoscreen.jpg Trivia *Phantasmo's pod color is yellow. *Phantasmo is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 375 Primary function: Spiritual possession". *Phantasmo's ears appear in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments